


[podfic] Plaything

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Series: Plaything [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Smut, Voyeurism, everyone is having fun, no dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Fenris is in need of healing, so he seeks out the healer in Darktown.





	[podfic] Plaything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plaything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380736) by [damnedapostate (ethydium)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethydium/pseuds/damnedapostate). 



**Fic** : Plaything

 **Author** : damnedapostate

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 7:57

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 7,3 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/iwbwlk0n7ex7of8/damnedapostate+-+Plaything+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/yq3qxckf)


End file.
